Snowflakes and Kisses
by Thaedras
Summary: A cute one-shot for the Captain of the 10th Division. Hikaru nervously approaches her Captain's office on Matsumoto's orders and with a package in her robes. I suck at summaries. ToshiroxOC


!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

_Haha! You all thought I was going to make a new chap. on my Gaara or Lee stories, but presto! A Toshiro one-shot! (kee hee hee) I know it's a really fluffy title, but I couldn't think of anything else, sorry! Well this is a one shot, but I do have ideas for more parts if people like it enough and want more. Please rate and review, but most of all ENJOY! _

Everyone should already know these first two of these and the rest are just in case, but for the benefit of the people who watch the english version:

**Shinigami – Death God**

**Zanpaktou – A Death God's katana and partner**

**Taichou – Captain**

**Iie – No**

**Hai – Yes**

**Gomen – I'm sorry, sorry**

**Nakama – comrade, friend**

**"tensai shojo" – "child prodigy"**

**"Itadakimasu!" - Said before meals, means something like "thanks for the food!"**

_____

_Hikaru kept a firm grip on the hilt of her Zanpaktou and kept deathly quiet. She was standing in an alley in the human world back to back with two other students who were in the advanced class with her. She kept her eyes searching for the dummy hollow that was loose somewhere. So far, they had only glimpsed it once. _

_"How do they expect us to learn if we never even run into the thing?" one of her teammates complained. She glanced over at him with a slight smile._

_"I know what you mean. But anyways, let's keep moving," Hikaru said, and the three of them moved on through streets and other alleys cautiously, like they had been trained. After a few minutes of running Hikaru froze in her tracks, overwhelmed by a feeling. All along her spine and neck tightened and the pit of her stomach dropped out. Her teammates ran past before turning to see what was keeping her._

_"Do... you guys feel that?" she asked, trying to steady her heart. They both exchanged a look. "A Hollow," she stated, making them gasp._

_"You mean a... a real one?" the younger of her teammates asked in a scared voice. The other one chimed in._

_"Well, they did say that they can get attracted by the sparring so every precaution is taken." Who were they trying to reassure? They both felt it then and a terrible howl tore through the air... the cry of a Hollow._

_"C'mon, let's try to find the patrols," Hikaru said and they all jumped up to the top of a building so they could get a better vantage point. But no later than when she steadied herself the roof was rocked by impacts on either side of her. Her nakama had been pummeled off the roof and into the building behind them painfully by the Hollow. Hikaru's eyes were wide as she looked up from their bloody bodies into the Hollow's face._

_"Hey, I missed one," she heard a taunting voice. "Though it'd be a shame to bloody you up, you're not bad for a filthy shinigami." She realized that it was the Hollow taunting her as it leaned its grinning mask face towards her. They had never been told at the Academy that Hollows could/would talk._

_Hikaru slashed out with her Zanpaktou as it leaned closer to her, leering. It reeled back, holding the front of its face, where she had cut its mask. She held her sword out in front of her, ready to respond, but she felt desperately with her aura to see if her nakama were still alive. Unfortunately, in her panicked state, she could not distinguish any spirit energy from the next._

_Hikaru gasped and wheeled around just before another Hollow appeared behind her. On instinct she leapt forward and sliced its mask in half, sending the Hollow into nothingness. The original one however, was waiting for its moment. The next thing Hikaru knew she was pinned against a brick wall by a crushing force against her chest. She felt her Zanpaktou slipping from her fingers as she tried to take breath into her searing lungs. She couldn't imagine pain being worse _ever_. She let out a scream that echoed through the darkness as she felt her ribs cracking. _

_Then, suddenly the pressure was gone and she felt herself falling... she landed uncertainly on one knee. Holding onto her Zanpaktou stuck into the ground she leaned forward, throwing up blood as a wave of dizziness passed over her. She brought her gaze up and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. _

_The Hollow had retreated a few steps. A wall of ice had cut off its arm and it was howling. In front of it, standing on the ground was the person who had saved her life. His white hair shone in the moonlight and his white Taichou's coat fluttered in the breeze. It was the tensai shojo himself, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Taichou of the 10__th__ Division. Hikaru struggled, but pushed herself up so she was standing._

_"Oi, are you alright?" he asked. His voice was deeper than she would have thought. She stood up straight and held her Zanpaktou at the ready._

_"Yeah, this is nothing," she said, making him pause for a second before turning back to the Hollow who was attacking. He flash stepped away easily._

_"Get your classmates to safety," he said, blocking a blow with his Zanpaktou and slicing through the Hollow's mask quickly. "There are more of them out there," he warned. She nodded and jumped down to where her two classmates had fallen. They were still alive, but barely. Throwing their arms over her shoulders she held onto them and began jumping away along rooftops, looking for the rest of the groups and more importantly the team that would be operating the gate back to Soul Society._

_So was that what it was like being a real shinigami? She thought to herself, still making their getaway. If something goes wrong, you put yourself in the way of those who could be hurt. The self-sacrifice of a Death God... Hikaru moved with a little more determination in her step. The whole reason she decided to become a shinigami in the first place was to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. How could she let an injury like this slow her down? How could she possibly think of being defeated in a place like this when she hadn't even saved anyone yet?_

_She landed with a heavy thud nearby a few of her fellow shinigami in training. There were a few medical shinigami there already, who took her classmates from her and began to work to stabilize them before taking them through the gate to Soul Society._

_"How many are still missing?" Hikaru asked one of the emergency medical team over the wind which was now roaring around them unnaturally._

_"Only Hitsugaya-Taichou is still out there!" they replied. Hikaru turned back toward the city. She strained all her senses, reaching out, trying to detect any sign of friend or foe. Finally there was a bright flash and a slashing noise. Hikaru recognized the technique and prepared herself for what might be following him when the Captain made his way back._

_"He's coming! Get back through, all of you!" she commanded and they did not hesitate. The young Taichou made a flying entrance, leaving a massive trail of ice and snow is his wake._

_"Hitsugaya-Taichou!" she called, waving him to the entrance. As he ran towards her and the gate, she gasped seeing the number of Hollows now crashing into the street behind him. When he was almost there, he jumped and turned in midair, holding his hands out for a technique. _

_"Hado no 33, Soukatsui!" he said, shooting a large blue ball of fire out of his hands. The impact knocked him into Hikaru who was already on the very edge of the gate. They fell in together, Hikaru yelping in pain as the Taichou's shoulder struck her tender ribs. They landed in a heap on the ground in Seireitei in front of the 4__th__ Division's building. _

_Hikaru propped herself up on an elbow and held her head which had struck the pavement below her. Hitsugaya was also pushing himself up, off of her. _

_"Gomen," he said, rubbing a spot on his own head. He opened his eyes to find himself looking right into her dark pink ones. She blinked up at him, not realizing how close they were until now. She could feel her cheeks begin to prickle with heat as she met his icy stare. He stood and held a hand out for her._

_"Iie," she replied, accepting the help up, "Arigato. You saved me and my nakama." She attempted a bow but that sent pain arching through her ribcage, making her cringe. A 4__th__ squad member moved over to her and began trying to convince her to lay back down._

_"Don't worry about me, treat the others first," she protested, trying to wave them off. It was only when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Hitsugaya standing by her that she stopped._

_"It's ok to worry about your own health if you're injured. Sit."_

_"Hai," she responded and sat down so the 4__th__ member could assess and treat her wounds. Hitsugaya Taichou turned before speaking again._

_"Didn't anyone teach you how to quit at all?" he asked. This made her grin._

_"Iie, nobody has, sorry," she said, leaning her head back against the wall. He regarded her for another second before departing._

Hikaru grinned to herself. That was how it had all started. Everything between herself and Hitsugaya Toshiro that is. Well, at least that's what started her feelings for him... She rubbed her forehead as she approached his office's door, checking one last time on the small package tucked in the front of her shinigami robes.

After that incident at the Academy she became a bit of a hero in her class, having carried two unconscious teammates to safety under unusually high Hollow traffic while injured herself. She had of course, insisted that it was Hitsugaya Taichou who deserved the praise, for he had saved her in the first place.

When she graduated from the Spiritual Arts Academy she received a few offers, being one of the top of her class and with a bit of a reputation already. But after her friend Matsumoto extended an invitation into the 10th squad she had been sold.

And now, after being in the 10th under Hitsugaya Toshiro for just over a year, she had an officer's standing: Seat 7. It had taken a lot of convincing on Matsumoto's part, but after Hikaru had decided to go for it, she had an easy time of it.

_And now it's my responsibility to go see what Taichou is doing, because everyone at the party wants to know if he's coming,_ she thought to herself and knocked on the door. She heard a familiar voice from the other side and entered quietly, shutting the door behind her. And there she found the young Captain sitting at his desk, doing paperwork. Hikaru gaped a little at him.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou, you're still working?" she asked, walking over to his desk. He sighed and placed his pen down momentarily.

"I'm trying to work on some of the paperwork that Matsumoto isn't doing because she's at the celebration." He couldn't keep the edge of annoyance out of his voice. He blinked up at the girl in the room with him. Her dark pink eyes were the same as always, large and clear, and her long dark blue hair was tied back in a ponytail that easily reached past her waist. Her outward appearance was that of a sixteen year old, but there was no way of telling how long she had been in Soul Society from appearance alone.

"Did you need something, Sora-san?"he asked, meeting her gaze.

"Well, it's just some of the division was just wondering if you were going to make it," Hikaru replied. She hated when people used her surname, but she hadn't had the guts to correct the Taichou so far.

Toshiro sighed again. His division had to be having a party tonight. There had to be a mountain of paperwork to do _tonight._

"Iie, I think I should try to get some more of this done tonight. Who knows when Matsumoto will get to it," he said and picked his pen back up before starting in on the papers once more. Hikaru stared at him for a bit before getting an idea. She smiled and got his attention again.

"Ne, Taichou," she said, "I can understand how the party wouldn't be appealing. It's pretty annoying actually. But you haven't eaten yet right? At least let me take you out for some ramen, how about it?" He blinked up at her and she looked back at him. Hikaru couldn't believe what she was doing, while Hitsugaya was a little dumbfounded.

"I know that tonight is special," she said. _Could she know... _he thought to himself quickly. Glancing between the paperwork and the hopeful officer in front of him he finally decided and stood.

"I did skip dinner, thank you," he said, surprising the heck out of her. H-He said yes? She tried not to trip over the legs of her hakama as she led the way out of the building and they started to walk toward her favorite ramen bar in the Soul Society.

They walked in silence for a while before Hitsugaya piped up.

"Thank you for offering Sora-san, I re-," he started but she interrupted him.

"Hikaru," she said.

"Nani?" he responded, looking over at her.

"You don't have to be so formal all the time Taichou. Call me Hikaru, ok?" She looked over at him and smiled as they continued on. Hitsugaya paused momentarily but didn't respond, looking away slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I wont be like Hinamori and call you... anything embarrassing in public," she said playfully. They had arrived at the ramen bar. Hikaru pushed aside the curtains and sat down on one of the stools.

"Arigato, Hikaru-chan," Toshiro said casually, taking a seat beside her. They both wore their Zanpaktou on their backs so they both removed them and leaned them against the bar.

Hikaru blushed at her Captain's words. He had called her 'chan', plus he was out to eat with her too! Ok, calm down Hikaru, don't get ahead of yourself.

"Ah, Hikaru-dono! There you are; where have you been lately?" a loud voice erupted as the owner of the bar spotted her.

"Well I've been working a lot and besides, who can afford to come here everyday?" she retorted. "We just weren't in the mood for that loud party anyway," she added and the owner looked over and noticed Toshiro for the first time. His eyes got wide as he looked at the young Captain who was scowling up at him.

"H-Hitsugaya Taichou..." he stuttered.

"I'll have pork ramen to start," Hikaru said loudly, getting the owner's attention. "Taichou?"

"Miso please," he said simply. The owner looked away and then turned to begin making their food.

Hikaru leaned against the bar and looked sideways at her Taichou in silence for a while.

"So, you come here that often?" he said unexpectedly. Hikaru blushed a little. She nodded.

"I've been coming here with Matsumoto since we met," she said, leaning on her hands. "Hm, it all seems like such a long time ago." She stared into the flames of the oven and Hitsugaya watched her expression.

"It's hard to believe I can still remember when I was human," she said remorsefully. Hitsugaya was surprised. Hikaru turned to him.

"Can you remember anything about your time on Earth Taichou?" she asked. The look on his face was answer enough. She sighed, looking back down at the bar.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to bring up anything uncomfortable," she said.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "So, what do you remember about the real world?" Hikaru was surprised by her Taichou's actions, but decided to keep the subject changed.

"I was a dancer," she said, sitting up a little. "I don't remember how to though... I just remember one night now really. I was standing outside after a performance waiting for my family. Before I even saw them a Hollow showed up. A shinigami came and tried to save me, but my chain of fate was already severed. Later they told me that it was probably my high spirit energy that attracted the Hollow in the first place. So, after I leaned about shinigamis I decided that that was the route I would take, to try to protect people who couldn't protect themselves. Like my family. They undoubtedly have higher than average spirit energy, but I'm pretty sure I was the only one who could see ghosts. Meaning of course that they would attract unwanted attention but be unable to deal with it. I guess that's why I remember... it's 'cause it's my reason for being a shinigami." Hikaru waited a second before glancing sideways only to see Hitsugaya looking her in the face.

"Ah, sorry for rambling on like that," she said quickly, fidgeting. "You should have stopped me."

"Why?" he asked as the owner came over and served them their helpings of ramen.

"Itadakimasu!" Hikaru exclaimed, breaking apart some chopsticks and diving right into her food. Toshiro was a little surprised by her actions but his ramen smelled good. They only enjoyed a few minutes of silence however.

"Well well, look who we have here guys," a voice drawled through the air. "Hikaru-chan, what're you doing out here all by yourself? Isn't 10th Division having a party tonight?" Hikaru looked over at the three guys who had just 'entered' the bar.

"And you are...?" she asked while continuing to eat. They all got sweatdrops.

"You mean you don't remember us??" the leader demanded.

"Nope," she said, sucking up more noodles.

"We were all in the same advanced Academy class together. I even asked you out before but you said, 'no thanks I already have someone in mind.' So why aren't you at the party, or doing work for that chibi Shiro-chan?" No sooner had he finished the sentence did Hitsugaya Taichou lean out from the other side of Hikaru so the other men could see him. They all pretty much reacted the same way he thought they would. Their faces were priceless.

"She's out with me," he said, giving them an annoyed stare. "Is there something you needed?" The men exchanged looks and quickly retreated. Hikaru turned to Toshiro with a smile.

"You're pretty good at that Taichou," she said. He had a bit of a smirk on his face. "But you should be careful, they might think we're actually out on a date, and the rumors would be horrible!" She reminded Toshiro a little of Matsumoto, but was far more logical and (for the most part) much quieter.

Hikaru laughed nervously before continuing to eat. She couldn't believe herself. _I'm acting like Matsumoto! What's wrong with me?!_ she thought, gobbling down the rest of her ramen.

"Shrimp next!" she called to the owner, putting the bowl down on the counter. Toshiro looked over at her, then at his own bowl which was still half full. Another bowl of steaming ramen was placed down in front of Hikaru in no time. She ginned an began eating, but mentally she was stalling.

_Jeez Hikaru! You finally get Hitsugaya-Taichou out and all you can do is talk his ear off with your stupid life story and now you can't even think of anything to say!_ Hikaru mentally beat herself up, looking up with a sad face of frustration.

"Are you alright?" Toshiro asked, looking over at her. Hikaru quickly smiled and laughed again nervously.

"Of course!" she said, trying to sound convincing. She compensated by chowing down more on her ramen, inadvertently making her finish at the same time that he finished his.

"So, Hikaru..." Toshiro started, setting his chopsticks down and getting her attention. She looked over and saw that he had his gaze diverted. "Before when you said that you knew tonight was special..." his eyes flicked towards her a bit, "...were you talking about the celebration, or..." he trailed off. Hikaru could feel her cheeks heating up already. She knew that she needed to get to this eventually, but she had hoped to put it off a bit longer.

"Well yes, sort of... I know that tonight is special for our Division but also, well I... a while ago when I was doing research in the archives I came across a file you see..." She was headed for a meltdown if she didn't get it out soon. She reached inside her robes, wrapping her fingers around the small package there. "So..." she trust the package towards him and closed her eyes, her entire face red, "Happy Birthday Hitsugaya-Taichou!"

Toshiro stared at her. No one in the Gotei 13 knew about his birthday; he had purposely kept that information from the other Captains. He looked from the small package in her outstretched hands to her face. She was obviously embarrassed. He took the package and Hikaru opened her eyes a bit.

"Arigato," he said. Hikaru blinked up at him and saw him smiling... at her. "I guess I've been keeping it from everyone so long that I forgot it feels nice to hear it."

"T-Taichou..." Hikaru returned his smile. After a while Toshiro moved his gaze down to the package in his hand. Hikaru stared as she saw the Captain's cheeks were touched with the slightest of pinks. Was he... blushing?

"So should I open it now?" he asked. Hikaru tried to recover.

"Oh, if you want to," she said. She watched with growing nervousness as he turned the package over in his hands, finding a seam to begin tearing at.

In all reality Hikaru's original plan had been something along the lines of shouting 'Happy Birthday' at him while shoving the present into his hands before running away as quickly as possible. Now, Hikaru watched on as he tore at the paper it was wrapped in.

Toshiro admitted that he was curious about his present. It fit in the palm of his hand, but had some weight to it. There was no way he could guess what it was. Hikaru had been on his squad for a year, and the last three months as his 7th seat officer. He knew that she was tougher than she looked and stubborn. She was a master of the sword art of Raikoutsu, perfect for her daikatana-sized Zanpaktou. She was kind, but in battle ferocious. She had natural talent as a shinigami and probably had enough power to make 3rd seat if she would really try. But, he had no idea about her tastes. He had never seen her off duty so he didn't even know how she dressed. He looked down at the object in his hands. He pulled the paper open and stared.

It was a snowflake. A metal snowflake to be exact. He pulled it out and examined the detailed carvings in its gleaming surface.

"It's a clip, for your sash," Hikaru piped up. He looked at her. "I noticed that yours is pretty worn." She blushed under his stare and looked down at her hands. Toshiro meanwhile looked back at the brand new clip in his hand and smiled. He liked it. He looked down at his old one on his front. It didn't carry any special significance, and it was fairly beat up after many missions and battles.

"Arigato, it is pretty beat up," he said and unhooked it from his sash. Hikaru looked up and watched as he set his old round clip on the bar and hooked the snowflake one in its place. He adjusted it and gave her a satisfied smile.

Hikaru beamed. He liked it! Hitsugaya Taichou actually liked the present she gave him!

"You're welcome," she said. Hikaru was so relieved that it was over that she laughed a bit. But her peaceful moment was ruined by a loud and o-so-familiar voice.

"Hikaru-chan! I found you!" Hikaru saw Toshiro sending an icy stare behind her and turned to see none other than Matsumoto Rangiku. She wobbled on the spot, a sake bottle dangling from her fingers. Her grinning face was flushed from all of the alcohol.

"Hey, Rangiku. How're y-" Hikaru started to say, but Matsumoto didn't seem to notice.

"Man, Hikaru where'd you go? I mean, you left and no one could find you again... hi Taichou," Matsumoto leaned on Hikaru's shoulder and waved to her Captain. Hikaru could cry. Why did Matsumoto have to show up _right now_?

Matsumoto looked from her Captain to her friend and a look of comprehension spread across her face.

"Oh! So you finally asked Taichou out on a da-ugh!" Her sentence was cut off by Hikaru's elbow connecting with her gut. Matsumoto coughed and sputtered a bit, taken by surprise.

"Hikaru! Man, why did you- hey Taichou! Where'd you get the pretty snowflake?" She leaned over so her face was right in front of it, making Hitsugaya lean back uncomfortably.

"It was a gift... from Hikaru-san," he said. Matsumoto looked back up in his face, her grin wider than ever.

"Awww Taichou! Isn't that so sweet?!" she exclaimed, hugging him around the neck. Hikaru watched on with a twitching eye as she laughed and hugged him, his face inadvertently getting lost in her crazy cleavage.

"Don't you just think Hikaru-chan is so sweet and cute Taichou? Ne, Taichou?"

"Rangiku!" Hikaru tried to get her attention, but Matsumoto seemed to be in her own world.

"G-Get off him!" She finally yelled and hooked an arm around the vice-Captain's throat and dragged her off of the suffocating Toshiro. She continued on until she had pulled Matsumoto through the half curtains of the ramen bar and a distance away she hoped was out of earshot. Rangiku stumbled a bit as Hikaru let her go. She turned around to see her friend's face staring at her with a livid and embarrassed expression.

"Hikaru, what's with you? You're being so grumpy for being out with Taichou," she said, tipping her long-empty sake bottle to her lips before shaking it upside down, trying to find any that might be hiding.

"Shhh!" Hikaru warned, knowing how her loud voice could carry. She glanced back at the ramen bar before moving Matsumoto a few steps farther away from it.

"Rangiku! We're not on a date! I just offered him some ramen because he was too busy doing _your_ paperwork to come to the party!" Hikaru was having trouble keeping her own voice down now. _Great, he can probably hear us; he must think I'm crazy._

"Well it looks like you two are on a date, how was I supposed to know you hadn't confessed yet?" Hikaru's eyes went wide as she prayed mentally that Toshiro hadn't overheard that.

Hitsugaya perked up at bit, hearing Matsumoto's statement. He pushed one of the curtains aside a bit so he could see the two women. Hikaru had her back to him, but he could tell she was embarrassed by Matsumoto's question.

"N-No!" Hikaru exclaimed, face flushing. "I... I don't think I'm ever going to confess Rangiku." Her eyes were on the ground now.

"Nani?"

"It would just complicate things to have someone in his ranks confessing feelings to him... besides..."

Toshiro leaned forward, straining his ears to hear her next line, but her voice dropped down softer than he could pick up on.

"...he'd never return those feelings. Not to me at least." Her face was now bordering on miserable. Matsumoto weaved a bit, listening to her friend and noticing a certain Captain peeking out at them, eavesdropping. She grinned.

"Don't sell yourself short Hikaru! You're a major catch that any guy should want!" she announced. Hikaru had had it.

"Rangiku, leave please! Just get- out- of- here already," she said, turning the older woman around and pushing her back towards Seireitei.

"Hai hai hai!" the vice-Captain drawled out and began stumbling and weaving her way back to the inner city of Soul Society. Hikaru couldn't believe her luck. That idiot Rangiku had ruined her evening out with Hitsugaya-Taichou, and now she was probably on her way back to the party at their barracks to tell everyone within earshot that they were out together. She turned back towards the ramen bar and sighed, looking up at the cloudless night sky. She gazed at the moon which shone brightly down on her, unaware that there was a set of green eyes watching her.

She knew that they got along, but she hated when Matsumoto hugged on the Taichou like that. She treated him like a kid in that respect. In fact, everyone thought of him as a child. Sure, there wasn't one in the Gotei 13 would could deny his talent and authority, and most held respect for him... but he was still a 'child prodigy' to them. Just a talented youngster. It really burned her up.

Didn't anyone realize it? He wasn't a child, he was a man. In Soul Society where the spirit remains for countless years, aging completely different than short-lived humans, it doesn't matter how old you look anymore. Age in Soul Society was measured by maturity and experience; how you acted. Hikaru blushed, picturing his face as he had saved her so many years ago. He was definitely a man.

Hitsugaya stared at her as she looked at the moon with a sad face. She looked beautiful. Did she really have feelings to confess to him? His cheeks were tinged with pink again as he thought this. Among all his officers, Hikaru had always treated him with the most respect, and had never referred to him as 'the tensai shojo.'

He was no longer a child, no matter what anyone thought. He was a Captain of the Gotei 13, responsible for many duties and lives. But he had never seriously thought about having feelings for a woman... until Hikaru had joined the 10th Division.

He had recognized her talent, permitting Matsumoto to extend an invitation into his squad after she had graduated the Academy. At the time he had not known what a truly strong person she was.

On her third mission to the real world, her party had been ambushed. She had kept every single member alive, taking more damage than was necessary so she could draw their attackers away, letting everyone else get to safety. It had taken her months to fully recover from her injuries. While in the 4th Division's hospital wing she had told him that she was ashamed for becoming so injured, and promised to never let it happen again. She had been on the verge of tears.

_"Don't worry about it," he said to Hikaru, looking down into her big eyes. "As long as you used all your strength to protect those who need it, there's nothing to be ashamed of." Hikaru blinked up at him, surprised. As he looked down at her her cheeks reddened a bit._

Even back then, Toshiro realized, she was trying so hard to prove herself as a shinigami to him...

Hikaru sighed and began stepping back toward the ramen bar, not noticing the pair of eyes checking on her. She was satisfied with how the evening had gone. She had given Hitsugaya Taichou his present and had even gotten to spend some time alone with him. It was already more than she could have hoped for. She sighed again. She just wished it didn't have to be over.

Putting on a game face she pushed aside the curtains to the bar. There was her Captain, sitting right where she had left him, as if nothing crazy, or embarrassing, had just happened at all. Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief and started to swing down into her seat.

"About that confession," Toshiro's voice came out of nowhere, making Hikaru freeze. She stood still, a hand on the bar and one foot up on the footrest of her stool, butt halfway to her seat. Confession... Confession?! He had heard! Hikaru's eyes went wide. Toshiro looked up at her.

"I like you too, Hikaru," he said finally. Hikaru's foot slipped off the footrest causing her to fall and almost tumble backward off her stool. Luckily, there were some arms available that belonged to someone with quick reflexes.

Hikaru blinked up at Toshiro. There were a few things she noticed right away. One, was of course the fact that he had caught her by her shoulders, bringing them closer together. The second, being the fact that she was looking straight into his face which made her ascertain that with that, plus the fact that her butt had traveled a greater distance downward than before, someone had adjusted her seat. And that was as far as her brain would think because of Toshiro's statement. He was looking at her with a serious, and slightly embarrassed expression.

"Really, Taichou?" Hikaru got out. He smiled a bit and moved one of his hands from her shoulders. He hooked a finger under her chin.

"Hai," he replied simply, pulling her forward and kissing her sweetly. The owner of the bar turned from his grill but froze in his tracks, embarrassed by the sight of the two. He turned quickly and busied himself with cleaning.

Toshiro meanwhile, was taking his time. He had been wanting to do this for some time now, and he didn't want Hikaru to forget it. By the time their lips parted Hikaru was sure that her whole face was red. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw that his face was a bit red too.

"It's getting late, I'll walk you back," he said, sounding casual and getting up. Hikaru nodded and stood as well. The two silently made their way back through the streets of Rukongai and back into Seireitei to where their Division's barracks were. Hikaru kept glancing over at Toshiro, wondering if she should say something.

The halls of their Division's building were deserted. No doubt everyone was probably still partying or had gone to sleep depending on what time it was. Hikaru thanked the absence of people however. No one to worry about asking questions seeing the two of them walking alone together. They stopped at the door to the Officer's quarters.

"Oh crap! I forgot that I said I would help clean up after the party!" Hikaru said as they turned to each other. "I should probably get that done..." Toshiro sighed a bit.

"I need to finish that paperwork too," he said.

"Um... well I," Hikaru started. She didn't know how to thank him. Toshiro just smirked. He reached up and brought her face down to his, silencing all thought as he kissed her again.

"I'll see you in the morning. Don't stay up too late," he said after releasing her and starting down the hall. Hikaru could only make a noise of acknowledgment as she turned her blushing face to watch him disappear down the hallway. Her knees wobbled and she let herself slide down the wall, grinning. She didn't know if he even wanted to be a couple yet or not, but as long as he did that every once and a while, she didn't care. Her stomach was in her throat and a huge smile was plastered on her face.

_Until the morning then, Taichou..._

_______

I know this was really long, sorry. I thought about cutting out the flashback in the beginning for a while, but decided to leave it in. I would really like to know what people thought, and remember, there will be more parts if so asked. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
